Loving in Tears
by MoonlitwolfPup
Summary: Emma is unaware of her love for Regina, but when the queen is kidnapped she is forced to face the facts. Will she be able to save Regina from her captor and from herself? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :)**  
 **I´m new and this is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review it's highly appreciated, but be gentle.**  
 **I´m a big Swan Queen fan and fanfiction reader so I wanted to share my work. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Once Upon a Time, everything belongs to ABC. If I did, Swan Queen would already have been cannon in season 1.**

* * *

Wheels skidded on the smooth tar as Emma stomped on the gas, the needle sliding far past the speed limit, but she didn't even notice. She was too busy keeping her yellow bug on the road as her mind was overflowing with horrifying thoughts.

A nauseating feeling settled in the pit of her stomach while she remembered David's phone call from five minutes ago. He sounded so on edge, she was terrified of what she would encounter.

The blonde pulled the car up in front of the house. _This could not be happening_ she thought when she saw the red and blue lights flashing from the patrol cars standing in front of Regina's house.

Bright yellow tape surrounding the immediate area.

She barely had enough common sense to remember putting on the hand breaks before throwing her car door open.

"What happened," Emma shouted running towards the scene. She ducked under the tape, when she was shoved back. The patrol officer immediately apologised when he realised it was the sheriff however. Lifting up the plastic, granting her full access.

She rushed to her dad when she had found him on Regina's front porch. He was attempting to kick down the door, resulting in him getting flung back a couple of feet. The door was likely enchanted. A groan escaped his mouth as he tried to scramble back onto his feet when he saw the hand held out in front of him. Grabbing it, the blonde pulled him back up.

"Dad. What's going?" Then something occurred to her. "Oh my god, HENRY!"

David brushed the dust of off his clothes and looked at his daughter. He shot her a sad smile. "Don't worry, Henry is fine," he assured her, pointing towards an officer that was currently talking to her son. Their eyes met and she beamed in relief that he was ok.

"Regina however," her dad continued, "we're quite sure she has been abducted from her home tonight."

Emma let out a shriek. "Oh my god…" Just as he had finished saying that, the boy came sprinting towards his mother, crashing his tiny body into her side, sobs wracking through him as he held onto her with all his might.

"Hey kid," Emma smiled, stroking his back softly. He might be growing older, but in her heart he was still her little boy.

Big, tear filled eyes stared up at her. "Mom, she's... She's gone!" Her stomach twisted into knots hearing her son in so much pain.

"It's ok kid! It's ok. We will get her back," she tried to reassure him. Being the first to break their embrace, she gently pushed him of off her. "Henry, can you wait by my car please, while your grandpa and I inspect the scene?" Emma realised that it was a lot to ask of the boy so she offered him her phone. "You can play that game you like so much."

At first he wanted to argue with his mother. He wanted to help them, but then understood that Emma was only looking out for him, and that being stubborn wasn't going to help her or Regina.

Emma watched the boy drag his feet over the gravel, his head held low. She felt sorry for him, but she knew she had to. She absolutely didn't want him to be there for the things they might find.

Suddenly something hit her. She cocked her head up at her dad. "How can you be certain that she was taken?"

He didn't answer her and just pulled out his phone, pressing play. An image flashed onto the screen drawing a gasp from Emma. Regina was slumped over, chained to a wall. Her exposed skin covered in deep cuts and bruises. Between her teeth was a thick piece of cloth that had been bound around her head, preventing her from speaking.

The unsteady rise and fall of her chest was the only thing confirming that she was still alive.

A wave of anger washed over Emma as she processed the figure of the woman before her. She looked so small. Silently swearing that whoever had her, was going to pay dearly, she let a trembling finger slid over the screen, a desperate urge to comfort the unconscious being welled up inside of her.

That's when the video came to a stop.

David turned his phone off, tucking it back into his jeans. "This was send to Robbin Hood an hour ago. With the title, 'I'm afraid Gina won't be able to make it to dinner tonight.'

Emma was about to break down right there on Regina's front porch and David noticed it. She fiercely wiped in her eyes, a single tear splashing onto her cheek. He hated seeing her like this, sad and in pain. Gently he dragged his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tear with the pad.

He smiled up at her. This gave her some encouragement. Taking in a deep breath Emma mentally got her priorities in order. Regina needed her to actually do something, not just stand here.

"Do we know who send it?" David shook his head.

Not planning to waste another second she blasted the door open with a burst of white magic. Immediately her blood froze, a hand flying to her mouth at the sight that lay before them.

The interior of the house was completely ransacked. Cautiously Emma stepped inside, David following close behind. She drew in a shaky breath as she took note of all the destruction. The table was overturned, and the paintings that had previously been hanging on the wall were now laying on the floor in pieces.

Emma bend down, inspecting the scorch marks present on the wooden floor whilst turning her head to the door and back to the walls, littered with dirty smudges. She could almost make out what had happened here.

It made her sick.

She wouldn't actually admit it, but deep inside, she was actually genuinely worried for the brunette's safety.

"Emma, come here for a sec!" Violently the blonde reeled her head into her dad's direction. His alarming tone really frightened her. With a heavy heart and feet filled with lead, she walked to where her dad was standing.

When she realized what he was referring to, she let herself drop on her knees, eyeing the dark red stains.

"Is that... Blood." It wasn't a question because they both already knew the answer.

Her mind was swept clean, all she could think of was Regina and she didn't know why. David looked into Emma's sad and frightful eyes. His daughter might not have accepted or realized it yet, but he knew _love_ when he saw it.

Promising himself that he would do everything in his power to bring Regina back to safety, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight and meaningful hug that she accepted with a strangled sob.

"We will find her, Emma," he hushed. "We will find her."


	2. An Unpleasant Reunion

**Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews, it means a lot to me.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 2:**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Metal clanging reverberated of off the dark walls surrounding the poor brunette when Regina got some movement back into her body. Every inch of her body ached and a heavy pounding resided in her head. With lips that felt like they were glued together she stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

Regina hadn't fully conceived the fact that this wasn't her bedroom and she wasn't laying in her comfortable bed. She looked around as far as the iron shackles would let her, when suddenly everything came rushing back to her from the night before, sending her bolting upright only to get violently knocked down by the chains binding her hands and feet to the cold concrete.

A growl left her sore throat. "What the hell is this," she yelled into the dark.

"Well, look who's up," Regina heard someone giggle, the voice casually drawing nearer. S _he knew that voice all too well._

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go this instant." Regina knew she was in no position to bark orders, but if her capturer thought she would surrender, _he_ had another thing coming. A soft laughter echoed through the musky air.

"Oh am I supposed to feel threatened now," the voice cried in mockery. "It is you who is tied down, defenceless and behind bars. What are _you_ going to do to _me_?"

"Trust me dear, you don't want to find out," the brunette spat. "You honestly think this pathetic excuse of a cage will hold me?"

The vile person chuckled, giving Regina the shivers. "Yeah, considering you don't have that sad little magic of yours."

The brunette did remember what occurred last night, but she refused to accept it.

"Wanna bet," she bellowed, pushing herself off the stone wall and lashing out, with hands spread out in front of her, intending to blast the human being through the air. _But nothing happened._ Realizing her capturer was right. She swallowed thickly.

Her magic really was _gone._ She had no way to protect herself.

* * *

 _"Ok. See you at eight," Regina smiled through the phone, looking at her clock to take note of the time. "Yeah I know, love you too." She laughed internally at his insecurity. He was so cute when he was self-conscious._

 _"Yes. Bye!" She hung up, chucking the device on to her bed as she stood in front of her closet. The brunette rummaged through her closet stressing about what she should wear. It was their first date after all. She didn't even know where they were going. It was a surprise he had said._

 _After another five minutes and a mountain of clothes had formed onto her bed, she sighed and just decided to go for a tight black dress, hugging her frame in all the right ways. Straps of lace holding the fabric up, showing just enough cleavage to be sexy yet formal._

 _Whilst looking in the mirror to apply her makeup, her mind started to drift off, imagining the perfect night. Would there be candles? Music? What did he d_ _ecide to wear? What restaurant did he choose? Were they even going to a restaurant?_

 _Right when she thought she was going to drive herself insane, her doorbell rang, shaking her out of her thoughts. Walking down the hallway on still only her socks, she reached for the door, pulling it open._

 _"You're early," Regina stated, making a move to pull him inside, when she finally let her eyes drift up._

 _This was not Robbin._

 _In fact she didn't even recognize the person standing before her. Their eyes met and an evil smirk creeped up on the guy's face._

 _Regina grimaced, quickly slamming the door shut. Utter terror washed over her when she realized she hadn't heard it close, and watched as a hand was shoved between the door and the frame, keeping it open._

 _Regina barely had enough time to dodge the fist that came flying into her direction, the man lunging himself at her._

 _Without hesitation she quickly let the fire spread in her palms, a fireball soaring through the air, aimed directly at him. The man just chuckled as the brunette watched in complete horror how the embers splashed against his raised palm and faded into ash._

 _Gradually he advanced on her, his face remaining bitter and unmoving._

 _More balls of blazing heat were thrown in his direction, all colliding against him, exploding in a firework of embers, leaving him totally unscathed._

 _"Shit, she cried out. "What do you want from me?"_

 _She got no response._

 _A faint green light radiated off him, and in a flash, he had her cornered. Her back slammed against the stone wall by hands encasing her neck in a powerful hold. Fingers clawed at his hands, hopelessly trying to pry them off of her as it was becoming increasingly harder to get air into her lungs._

 _He looked at the person before him, slowly losing the battle over her own body, unaware that the magic was literally getting drained out of her._

 _His eyes pitch black, resembling no humanity whatsoever._

 _Regina, now panicking dug her fingernails into his exposed skin, scratching the flesh open. To her great relief, the man released her with a loud yelp. Hands flying at the spot where she had cut him moments ago. The brunette smacked against the wooden floor at a dead drop._

 _Almost immediately, her fingers clutched at her throat. Tears stained her cheeks, while she was coughing and spluttering loudly, her lungs in dire need of air._

 _Regina, to distracted to notice the man getting up and advancing on her, cried out as his shoe connected with her rib cage, the sickening crack reverberating through the house, sending her flying right into the dining table._

 _She immediately got back up, refusing to pay attention to her body protesting in agony. With her hands raised, Regina magically lifted up her steak knives from her kitchen counter, directing the sharp tips towards her assailant._

 _With a roar, she send them flying only to then watch as one by one they all fell back down, crashing onto the marble floor with a loud clang._

 _"Come on. Is that all you can do."_

 _Regina remained stoic. "Not even close." She got ready to shoot another bolt of energy at him, when she realized why her former attack had failed. She was unable to produce any magic._

 _He shot her down with a blast of his own when he had noticed that the curse had done its work. The brunette groaned, trying to get back onto her feet, when his boot was pressed into her back, making it impossible for her to move. A sharp pain erupted from her as his foot bashed into her stomach, her body doubling over at the impact._

 _"God, you're pathetic," he bellowed as he observed perfectly manicured finger nails scratching themselves bloody on her floor boards, hopelessly trying to get away from the uninterrupted assault on her body._

 _She couldn't believe the power she was letting him have over her. He was completely dominating her, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do anything about it. She was completely out of options and so tired._

 _The men got down on one knee, crouching down to her eye level, and placed a finger under Regina's chin, forcing her to look up at him. She wheezed in pain, but refused to look him in the eye._

 _"Look at me," he barked._

 _Slowly she did as she was ordered to and stared him down with a dangerous animosity._

 _God, if she had the strength, this guy would have been lying screaming and begging on this same floor instead of her._

 _"You know 'honey'," he gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can end all this unnecessary suffering right now if you would just surrender." Hearing such an endearment coming from this... beast, made bile rise up her throat._

 _A gloved finger caressed her cheek as she turned her head in a feeble attempt to escape his nauseating touch._

 _"Just give up!"_

 _At this point, Regina was so consumed by fear and rage that she wasn't thinking straight anymore. A single tear made its way down her face as she looked at him straight jawed._

 _"Never," she yelled and spat a glob of saliva mixed with blood in his face. Angrily he wiped it off with the end of his coat sleeve before lashing out, his fist crashing into her jaw._

 _"Now what did you have to do that for?!" He once again reached out to cup her face into his palm and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Haven't you suffered enough?"_

 _"Who the hell are you," Regina spat whilst panting heavily, the pain almost making her pass out._

 _"Oh darling, you still haven't figured it out." He cried out in fake travesty, pretending to be hurt. "Here, let me refresh your memory." The figure reached up to touch the necklace that had previously been hidden under a thick layer of clothes._

 _Holding the green, glowing diamond in between parted fingers, Regina watched as the man transformed in front of her very own eyes._

 _"You," was all she managed to get out, before darkness took over her, and everything turned black in front of her eyes. Her body collapsing in front of the person's feet._

 _The creature laughed cruelly and waved a hand, surrounding them both in green smoke._

 _"Hello, sis!"_


	3. Each Other's Support

**This is more Emma/ Henry fluff.**

 **I'm really happy people are liking this story so far. I didn't expect so much attention when I wrote it.**

 **You guys are absolutely amazing.**

* * *

 _"Emma." The blonde turned around at the sound of her name, the darkness obscuring her vision. All Emma acknowledged was the heavy breathing and the pure scent of apples lingering in the air._

 _While pools of brown stared deeply and lovingly into emerald green she felt strong arms wrap around her back, delicate fingers stroking through her thick golden locks._

 _"I love you Emma," the soft voice whispered in her ear, sending a slight shiver running down her spine when a hand touched her neck. She closed her eyes, and was pulled into a gentle kiss. Their lips touched and a tongue swiped along her bottom lip, requesting entrance._

Emma shot up out of her bed, immediately sitting up straight. Locks of golden drenched with sweat clinging to her forehead as she tried to slow down her heart, currently beating fiercely against her chest.

 _What just happened?_ Had she really just dreamed about her and Regina… _kissing?_

Much time to think about this however she didn't get. Just as her breathing had started to turn to normal again, her eye fell on her door handle slowly turning, the strong wood getting nudged open by small hands.

A scared voice sounding from the doorway as Henry stood there, arms tightly wrapped around his pillow.

"Mom, can I please lay next to you? I can't sleep."

Emma, disregarding the previous thought, quickly lifted up the covers inviting Henry to join her.

He swiftly jumped in, snuggling close into his mother's familiar warmth as he laid his head on her chest. The now steady beat of her heart lulling him to sleep. Not long after, Emma began to drift off as well.

The lips of a certain brunette the last thing on her mind.

* * *

"Henry," Emma called out to him from downstairs. "Come on, time for school." When she still didn't hear rapid footsteps running down her apartment stairs, she decided to go and take a look.

With as little noise as she could muster, she opened his door and let her head poke through. Right there, her boy laid splayed out on her mattress, the covers located at the foot of the bed. She figured he had kicked them off sometime last night.

Tiptoeing closer, Emma pulled the material back over his curled up form and turned off his alarm.

He needed as much sleep as he was able to get right now.

She looked at her boy as he slept, his little face, contorted in distress, and his cheeks, normally blushing happily, now stained with thick tears.

It broke her heart seeing him like this.

Without giving it a second thought, she walked back downstairs and called his school to let them know he wasn't coming in today. _School was the least of his worries now_ , she thought.

Taking a sip from her coffee, Emma turned on her laptop, her fingers flying over her keyboard as she was desperately trying to find anything about the brunette's whereabouts. As the time flew by, she still didn't have a single thing that would be of any use to her, and she wanted to scream.

"Damnit, Regina… where are you?" The blonde grasped for her phone. Begging for a phone call that she might have missed or a certain text, she pressed the button and it sprang to life. But there was _nothing._

Emma decided to call her dad herself to ask for an update. She was about to dial, when a hand touched her shoulder. Emma jolted up at the unexpected touch and fiercely turned around to face her boy.

"Henry? What are you doing up so early," She asked surprised and a bit disappointed. She wanted to let him sleep in.

"Early," he exclaimed astounded, almost shouting as he pointed at the little digits displayed on her screen. "I'm freaking late for school. Why didn't you wake me up? Actually," he just realised, "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"It's ok, Henry. I called in sick for you. Don't worry, you have no school to worry about today."

"Are you sure it's ok for me to miss school," Henry asked concerned. Emma nodded and slid the computer in front of him.

"You won't have time for school, because you're going to help me find your mom." His face lit up at that confession, and he ran to his room, leaving a confused Emma behind.

When he came back, he had a small object gripped firmly in his hand. Instantaneously jamming the USB into the side of Emma´s laptop, an abundance of words popped up on the screen.

"I've been doing a lot of research, and I think I've found something." He showed her a page of places that had been deserted in Storybrooke. "Maybe mom is being held out there somewhere?"

"Good call, kid," Emma beamed, glad that they had a lead, however small it was. "Let's go eat, and then you can show this to David when we're at the station, ok?"

Henry shot her a big grin and in a hurry pulled his mother down the stairs.

Emma opened the fridge, snatching a packet of bacon and two eggs from its top shelf, and heated up some water on the stove. Cracking the eggs on the side of her frying pan she watched them sizzle. She added some spices, and bits of bacon, sliding the omelettes onto plates when it was ready.

While Emma was waiting for the water to cook, she turned on her radio, Regina's name blasting through the speakers straight away.

"There are still no new leads on the abduction of Regina Mill-"

"We do not need to hear this," the blonde growled as she instantly changed the channel. Henry walked up to his mom and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Mom is a fighter. She can protect herself. She probably has already turned whoever had the guts to touch her, to ash," he tried to reassure Emma and himself. The blonde snuggled into the loving embrace.

"You are a very smart kid, you know that," she grinned. That's when her kettle started to whistle softly, the sound reaching her ears.

The boiling water was poured into a hard, stone cup. The chocolaty powder turning the water from clear to a dark brown. Squirting on some whipped cream and topping it off with a little bit of cinnamon, she placed everything in front of Henry onto the table.

He started laughing when he realized what his mother had done: Two pieces of bacon were arranged on top of the omelette, both egg yolks still intact, resembling a smiley face. "Really original mom!"

"I was trying to cheer you up," Emma chuckled, admitting that it was indeed a funny scene.

The light blue mug was firmly gripped between his palms, the heat instantly warming up his cold hands. "I know," he stated mather-of-factly, and took a sip from the hot chocolate.

Henry smiled at her, when he suddenly dropped his gaze, his eyes glazing over, as an image of a smiling, brown haired woman appeared in front of him.

"It's perfect, mom, thanks, he choked through a sob.

Noticing the change in expression, she looked at him worried. "What's the matter, kid," she asked as she grabbed the mug out of his hand and placed it down.

"Maybe I'm just fooling myself… What if she can't protect herself?… what if… what if something happened," he sniffled. "I want her back!" He let his body collapse into the blonde, tears falling down his face, staining Emma's shirt. She stroked soft circles onto his back, and held him close against her. "I know kid..."

"I'm worried about her!"

"Me too kid, me too!"

* * *

 **Don't worry that I will abandon it, I'm definitely planning on finishing this story.**

 **Sorry I keep changing the rating… I can't decide what to rate it… what do you guys think?**

 **Please review. I really want to know your opinions on it so far :)**


	4. A Connection?

**Thanks for all the love everybody. Here's another chapter ^^**

* * *

Regina grimaced in pain when the frigid metal shaved against her already bruised and bloody wrists. Her throbbing calves enclosed in cruel restraints and a body that felt paralysed, having been in the same position for too long.

A merciless laugh reverberated off the stone walls. "Ah, too tight? Want me to loosen them for you?" She crouched down to the brunette's eye level.

"Screw you," Regina yelled enraged, glaring daggers at her sister as Zelena held her chin in her palm once again.

"I'm having a déjà vu," The witch joked, her lip contorting into an evil smirk. "Remember what happened last time?" She backhanded the brunette across the face, throwing the woman's head sideways. "I don't like that attitude-"

"I really don't care!

"You should." She intimidatingly flashed a sharp blade in front of brown eyes, turning her pale at the sight of it.

The blade was dragged along her jaw, the tip barely breaking skin. "What did Cora ever see in _you_?" She emphasized the word by pressing the metal deeper, blood now casually dripping down her chin. Angry pools of brown glared at her as Regina hissed through her teeth, "More than she ever did in you!"

This ignited a flame inside the green witch, the blade slashing into the brunette's thigh. Refusing to give her sister the satisfaction, she kept a straight face with every cut that was being inflicted upon her.

"No wonder why Cora never liked you, you are absolutely pathetic." Regina braced herself. "I mean, do you actually think this will hurt me? It merely tickles," she snorted.

Zelena withdrew the bloodied knife and observed the damage she had brought upon the brunette. "All in good time hunny, all in good time." With that she walked away, conjuring a small bowl and kicking it towards her on her way out. The bowl landing in a pool of blood gradually spreading at Regina's feet, with a loud clatter.

"Here, you should probably get something into that empty stomach of yours."

"You cannot expect me to eat that," Regina shouted in disgust, eyeing the suspicious substance as her cage door was thrown shut.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

The sheriff stormed into the office, her son behind her, startling David who was currently reading through a file. "Tell me, what did you find," she yelled, slamming her palms on the desk. Henry had to place his hand on hers to try and calm her down.

David swallowed and picked up the test results he had gotten this morning. "You two might want to sit down for this," he stated gloomily, averting green, anxious eyes.

With a sigh she collapsed into her chair. Henry just remained standing, eyeing David who was holding a sheet of paper and stayed quiet. Emma cleared her throat impatiently, when he finally started speaking.

"The DNA test from the blood sample we found in her house has come back."

"Aaaand..." He stayed silent. "Oh, come on," she snapped, snatching the paper out of her father's hands with a gruff. Her eyes immediately flew to the small letters, engraved on the sheet of paper.

"One of the samples was indeed Regina's," he started to say. "But, we also found similar traces that belonged to someone else-"

"Oh my god," Emma gasped in horror, staring at the single word that made her want to light the document on fire. "Why the hell is _she_ back?"

Henry had jumped up next to her, trying to read along over her shoulder. When he saw what the blonde was so fired up over, he almost threw up himself.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." His fingers started fiddling with a little piece of an old posted note, still stuck to the side of one of the desks. "Revenge, I'm guessing."

"Yeah well, I _will_ get _my_ revenge when I get her scrawny neck between my fingers," Emma cried in rage, the lightbulb from the lamp hanging behind her, popping into pieces. She turned around at the sound and smiled sheepishly, realizing she got a bit too carried away.

About to stand up, wanting to fix it, David held her back. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while know," he murmured quietly, observing Henry, wanting to keep him out of it. The blonde looked at him sternly, not liking where this was headed.

He decided to just get it out and whispered, "Are you in love with Regina?"

Emma's eyes grew as big as saucers, her mouth hanging open, and her cheeks turning a fiery red. "Whaaa.. Uh.." She swallowed. "No!" Emma looked at her dad who currently had a big smirk plastered on his face. Figuring that he wasn't buying any of this, she decided to drop the act and admitted it. "I-I don't know. I mean... Would you approve," she asked sceptically.

"Sure I would, she's changed. She has proven herself. And all I care about is that you're happy, if you really like her and she is the one that makes you happy, who am I to stand in the way of that," He smiled sweetly at her, a small twinkle flickering in his eye. "But you will have plenty of time to find out when she is back safely in our midst. Don't worry about it. Right now we have to concentrate on finding her."

The blonde nodded.

"We will find her, mom," henry assured her.

They didn't realize however that Henry had heard everything. Innerly he beamed his approval of his moms becoming a couple. A giant grin formed on his face.

When this was all over, his moms would get together. _He would make sure of it._

* * *

"So, u calmed down a bit?" Regina stared at her with a fierce look. "No need to look at me like that," Zelena waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"I actually wanted to show you something." Just as she had said that, an image of the blonde flashed on the wall facing Regina. She watched as Emma was bend over at the waist, sitting on her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks whilst the most excruciating sounds came out of her mouth as she wept.

A lump formed in Regina's throat. She actually felt compassion towards the woman, and even though it surprised her, she had a strange urge to pull her close.

"Why are you showing me this," Regina choked. I don't care about her, is this supposed to intimidate me or something?"

Zelena grinned wickedly and snapped her fingers, Emma's weeping turning from sobs, to full, bone-chilling cries of agony. The blonde clutched her stomach tightly in her hands, her body curled up into a ball as she laid face down, trying to handle the almost unbearable waves of pain shooting through her body.

Regina tried to remain calm. She wanted to scream for her sister to stop hurting the blonde, but she remained quiet. Emma had become her friend, but why did she feel so… _drawn_ to the woman before her. That wasn't friendship… that was… _love._

She tried to push the thought away but that's when Emma actually started coughing up blood. She tried to call for help between her heavy breaths and her heaving, as more agonizing cramps forced a scream from her lips. But nobody came to her aid.

"Stop! You- you're killing her," Regina yelled, gripping the iron bars firmly in her palms, the cuts and bruises on her body protesting in anguish. She knew it was pointless, but the brunette still threw her hands up in anger, willing a small ember to ignite, but once again it was to no avail. Regina couldn't watch the blonde suffer any longer and tried to shut out her torment.

"What do you care? I thought you didn't care about her," the redhead smirked. "She is at home alone, nobody to hear her scream as her insides are being torn apart." Zelena observed her sisters face closely. "She has been so desperate to find you as well, it's sad." Regina violently cocked her head up at that admission.

 _Was Emma really so 'desperate' to get her back?_

A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Regina as she thought of the blonde going out of her way to try and save her. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, _"Regina."_ She clearly heard it but, it was not Zelena. Then she recognised the voice. It was… Emma. She was trying to reach out to her.

"Regina."

The brunette tried to focus on the woman. And redirected all her thoughts towards her. "Emma." And all of a sudden she saw Emma's eyes fly open, looking around her. _Searching._

"I'm here," Regina tried to tell her, and she caught the blonde's lips curving upwards into a weak smile. But then watched in alarm as the woman's arms gave weigh under her, and her body plummeted off the bed on to the floor.

* * *

 **I will do my best to update frequently, but I'm quite busy, so sometimes I'm not able to. Anyways, hope you all have a lovely day :)**


	5. Where Are You

**Hey guys. Hope everyone is doing well. What did you think of the last episode? So good, especially Zelena. I almost felt sorry for her.**

 **Anyway, back to the story :)**

* * *

 _6 hours earlier:_

Henry's foot stomped on the ground impatiently. "Grandpa, I really need to show you something. It's about mom." David, who had been starring into space, finally turned around. "Ok, show me what you got then." The boy excitedly plugged in the little device, and the page from this morning popped up on the screen.

"I already told mom," he pointed at Emma, "that Zelena might be keeping her somewhere around here." He stared up at the man with hope, but David just sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Maybe…" while gazing at the bright screen for some time when suddenly a light bulb flashed on in his head. "Do you have something of Regina's that we can use," he asked abruptly, enthusiasm evident in his voice.

"Why?" Henry eyed him bewilderedly, confusion written all over his face. "So we could use Pongo to track her scent," he clarified to the boy, already grabbing for his phone to contact Archie.

Before Henry had time to answer though, Emma leaped up. "Yeah, I do," she shouted cheerfully, both her hands waving furiously through the air when one of Regina's favourite dresses appeared on her sheriff's desk a second later.

"Where did you get that from," The boys cried out in unison as they took note of the piece of clothing.

"I might have stolen it out of her closet," she smiled mischievously and shyly brushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear before she remembered what they were actually doing. "So you contacted Archie yet," the woman asked more serious now.

David nodded happily at her, pointing at the text he had received moments ago. "He is dropping him off at the station in under five minutes."

Emma beamed with Henry's arms wrapped securely around her waist. They both got there hopes up. _This might just work,_ they thought.

* * *

The sounds of rustling leaves and twigs snapping echoed through the trees, as tree pairs of feet ran through the forest, chasing after the dog. His shiny black nose grazing through the dirt, searching.

Abruptly he came to a halt and a howl pierced through the silence, startling the trio.

"What's wrong buddy," Henry asked concerned as he dragged his hands over its white and black-spotted fur. The howl died down and he just looked at the boy, his ears laid flat on his head and tail wagging happily back and forth. A snout kept proudly in the air as he looked straight ahead, towards the cabin.

Henry followed his gaze, and looked at the creature with doubt. "You think she's in there," he asked sceptically.

"Let's just check it out," Emma stated, already making her way over towards the cottage. The two others just followed close behind.

The blonde reached out for her service weapon, her fingers resting on the cold metal, before she pulled it from its holster, and kicked the rickety and worn out door down, the impact creating a very loud noise that was heard throughout the whole area.

"shhhhhh," Henry hissed at his mom. "You could just _open_ the door you know…"

"Sorry, old habits."

Henry just sighed, and walked inside.

Emma's eyes scanned the whole room coming up with nothing but a small little stuffed teddy lying in the middle of the room. She put the gun away. And before she had the chance to inspect the object any further, Henry snatched it out from under her.

With the brown bear being pressed closely against his chest, he inhaled his mother's familiar scent, a single tear falling on its synthetic fur. Pongo had calmly strolled inside as well, and with big sad eyes looked up at the boy, pressing his snout against the bear. Henry instantly pushed the dog aside, and yelled, "No, stay away from it. Go away." He broke down into tears, and collapsed on the floor boards, holding the soft toy even closer in his grip.

Strong female arms wrapped around his weeping frame from behind, as Emma placed his head onto her lap, and let him cry, while petting his resilient head of brown locks.

"I-It's h-h-hers… I g-gave it t-to h-h-her," he croaked out with a trembling voice. "W-what is it… d-doing here?"

"shhh, It's ok, kid. It's ok," Emma cooed to her son, her own beautiful pools of emerald glazing over with unshed tears as she tried to sooth her child's cries.

When the boy had calmed down a bit, he began to explain.

"It was a mother's day gift for her. I gave it on purpose because I knew she didn't like anything cuddly." He grinned at the thought. "However ever since, she has given it a display on her nightstand." He lifted the soft toy up, and showed it to his mom. She smiled as she observed the bear with a small heart in its paws, saying _I love you._

It was a cliché, and yet so cute.

David had been sitting on the floor, trying not to interfere and give mother and son time together while he gave pongo some love. The animal laid stretch out in front of him, with its head on his feet, when he suddenly got up. "Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we should get going. Maybe we can still find something while it's still light outside."

Emma nodded, and pulled Henry up by his outstretched hand.

They continued their search, with the Dalmatian in the lead, and the teddy clutched tightly between the boys fingers.

Morning became afternoon, and afternoon became evening. And still they had nothing. Emma couldn't take it anymore.

"That witch is taunting us! She placed that bear there because she knew it would destroy Henry," the saviour hollered, regarding their faces, full of worry and empathy, and anger flared up inside of her.

"This is hopeless! She probably enchanted the whole place with a cloaking spell, or something. More tears leaked from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and onto the dirt floor. "Maybe she's not even in this realm…" Her voice broke. Turning around, David wanted to run after her, but her body had already surrounded itself with white plumes of smoke.

She disappeared from the scene.

" _Oh, Emma._ "

* * *

The saviour stared at her own lifeless reflection displayed on the mirror. Dull, angry eyes glared back at her, as her vision blurred with unshed tears obscuring her vision. A strangled sob escaping past her lips as her body began to shake violently.

She let herself drop onto her bed with a slight bounce, clasping the sheets firmly between trembling fingers. More sobs erupted from her, as images of the dark haired, flashed in front of her eyes.

How she would walk towards her on her five inch heels, sassing her around. The looks they shared together. How she felt when the brunette glimpsed at her like _that._

All of a sudden the images changed, and her bloody and unconscious form took over her thoughts. She tried to wake the brunette up, and placed a finger on her wrist. _She had no pulse._ Emma's breathing sped up when she took note of the mangled lifeless form that was once a queen.

 _Where are you Regina?_

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded throughout her entire body, pulling her back to reality. She howled as her insides were literally on fire and willed her light magic to protect her from this suffering, but the other person was a lot stronger.

Emma couldn't breathe and was gasping for air as adrenaline coursed through her veins and she started to panic. More flashes of excruciating dark magic racked their way through every bone in her body, forcing a thunderous growl past her lips whilst she madly squirmed on the mattress in torment.

Her moans and soft whimpering filled the air as she thought of Regina again, she imagined how _she_ would be feeling now. Did this have anything to do with her?

When the pain became too much, and she knew she wasn't able to hold on for much longer, she suddenly heard her name reverberate through her head.

"Emma."

The blonde heard it so clearly, the distinct voice. _She heard her,_ she actually _heard_ Regina.

"I'm here."

Almost forgetting the pain that she was in, another ear-splitting scream was heard throughout the empty apartment. She couldn't fight it any longer when her vision began to blur and light-headedness swooped over. Emma lost control over her own body, and her eyes rolled back into their sockets, as her body plummeted to the floor.

* * *

 _Present:_

"What have you done, you-you bitch!" Regina yelled out, as she tore her eyes away from the witch and instead observed the blonde, slumped over, out cold.

 _Come on, wake up._

Zelena, noticing the change of expression, rolled her eyes in callous laughter. "

"I'm really not feeling this, ' _I don't care about her_ ' thing," Zelena stated, quoting the air with an exasperated sigh, her lips forming into a merciless smirk.

"Shut up," The brunette bellowed in rage. She was glowing hot.

"Oh please," Zelena rolled her eyes and watched the brunette carefully. "I really didn't take you for a lesbian. I mean you're so _classy._ " She spat out the word as if it left a nasty aftertaste in her mouth.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" Regina clutched her head in her palms as she fell hard to her knees and tried to shut out the noises. _She wasn't in love with the saviour… she couldn't be._

"Oh, please… You are so hot for her, you don't even know it."

Right when the brunette wanted to shout something, contradicting her sister's claim, she heard a familiar voice booming through the cellar. Roughly jerking her head up, Regina watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes.

Her boy sprinted into the room, throwing his body to the ground and kneeling next to the saviour as he furiously shook her unconscious form from side to side.

"Mom, wake up… open your eyes. Please," Henry cried into Emma's golden tresses.

"Henry, what's going- _oh my god_ … Emma…" David rushed to her side as well. Taking note of her pale skin, his heart ached in despair and he instantly placed two quivering fingers against her cold neck. _She had a pulse, but barely._

Ramming his phone in the boy's arms, he howled for him to call 911 as he interlocked his fingers and placed his palm flat on her chest, applying pressure. Establishing a rhythm he regularly bend over, listening for any change of breath.

Henry sat huddled in the corner of the room shivering, his arms folded around his bunched up knees, enveloping himself in a strong embrace. He couldn't comprehend the fact that this was happening. He let his head drop onto his thighs.

Regina looked at Henry, then at Emma and back at her son. With a quivering lip and teary eyes, she almost reached out to the projection, trying to shield them both from this horrid event.

Both sisters watched as the blonde's limp body was lifted onto the stretcher five minutes later.

Zelena was fuming silently, her eyes flashing over in rage. In a fury she turned around and gripped the brunette's throat between green tinted fingers. "You did something… but, how… you don't have your magic?" Regina beamed at her, happy that Emma was in good hands.

"Oh, you petulant nuisance. You messed with the wrong person."

She flung her hand towards Regina, a small projectile cutting through the air at a massive velocity. The woman shrieked as the needle pierced her skin, and the substance incorporated into the syringe gradually infused into her blood stream. As time passed, the liquid started to do its job.

Regina's body went stiff as her eyelids fluttered and all colour drained from her face. She caved in and collapsed onto her side, as she went into full-bodied shock. Her arms and legs began to flail and spasm like a fish flopping around on dry land.

As every limb convulsed in distress, her mind thought back to the blonde. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you in your past." A tear rolled down her face.

" _This is all my fault._ "

* * *

 **I just wanted to let you all know that my exams are starting and I have to put all my energy and time into that now. I'm sorry, but I promise to continue writing when I'm done. I purposefully made this chapter a bit longer, hope you liked it! Bye for now. :)**


	6. There's No Turning back

**Hey everyone.**

 **So here's the next chapter, but I'm not quite done with my exams yet, just to let you all know :)  
Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Emma," a high- pitched voice cried out, the blonde feeling the mattress give weigh as Henry's body crashed into her the instant she had awoken. As her eyes slowly got used to the harsh TL-lighting, her vision started to clear up, putting her face-to-face with her boy, grinning full of joy, as well as her parents standing at her bed.

"I'm so happy you're ok," Snow smiled happily at the reunion and leaned in to give her daughter a big hug which she bewilderedly accepted. After she broke it off, Snow began to say how she never wanted to lose her, but even though Emma saw her lips move, she didn't hear any sound come out. None of it registered, and all she heard was white noise scratching through her ears. "We were so worried about you. "

She kept staring at her mother as if she was invisible, with no recollection at all of what had happened, when she suddenly shot up, and her eyes widened.

"R-r-re…gina," she gasped out, as she remembered her sweet voice calling out to her. "What was that, sweet heart?" James looked puzzled. "What did you say?"

" _R-r-regina_. I… g-gotta…find h-h-her," The blonde emphasized the brunette's name as if it was obvious, with snow and charming both yelling in unison at her moments after.

"Oh no, you're not! Emma, you're hurt… you have to rest-" but before they could finish their sentence, they were left stupefied, staring at an empty bed.

* * *

White smoke filled the air with Emma lying broken on the cabin's wooden floorboards moments later, moaning and gasping in pain. _Why did she have to push everyone away who cared about her? What the hell was wrong with her?_

When she realised where her unconsciousness had brought her, a tear escaped her eye as she remembered Henry weeping in her arms.

And a shiver ran up her spine as she relived the moment and by the cold air grazing over her exposed skin. She pushed herself up by her hands, and snapped her fingers, fog surrounding her once more.

In a blink of an eye, she stood tall in her grey top and skinny jeans, hugging her thighs. She sat down again, when also her bright red leather jacket laid comfortably on her shoulders and her holster was hanging on her hips.

Emma used her magic in an attempt to also remove the pain that resided deep in her stomach and bones, however all she managed to accomplish was healing the bruises and scrapes splayed out over her entire body, but the real wounds, inside and in her heart, resided persistently.

* * *

"I can't sit around here and wait," henry whispered to himself when he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the hospital. No one had noticed his absence, as snow and charming were too distraught about their daughter's safety being in jeopardy.

Henry began to walk the long road, with his baggy clothes, a small backpack hanging over his shoulders, and one destination in mind: _Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer._

The yellow-golden bell hanging above the door rang loudly through the dusty shop, when henry threw it open and stormed inside. "Henry," Gold exclaimed slightly surprised, with his hands gripped tightly around his cane. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Henry was not having any of it. "My mom needs me-"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she is lying in the Storybrooke hospital right now," he grinned, limping towards the boy.

"You know very well who I meant," he snapped. I lost both my mothers-"

"Tsss, how careless of you."

"Shut up!" He was shouting now, stepping agitatedly towards him, as he flashed the man a dangerous glare, one saying: ' _I'm not kidding around._ '

Gold seemed to get the message and opened a small drawer. As he rummaged through it, he didn't leave henry's sight. Finally he held up a small object what seemed to look like a mirror, with text written on the side. "Read these words outload and think of your mother, you will be able to see her through this mirror."

Henry reached out to touch the item but grasped empty air as Gold retracted his hand quickly and whispered sharply, "But, what is in it for me?"

The boy thought for a moment and answered, "If you don't help me, and my mom dies because you just had to make a deal, Emma won't forgive you… just count on that!" Gold laughed amused, and swinged his cane through the air. "Oh you mean that Miss swan will get her _revenge_ then, for her love?"

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know." He picked up a small bottle from his shelf and held it in front of Henry. "You see this, this is the strongest magic there is: _true love._ It is also the most unreliable."

Henry stared at him, clearly confused as Gold opened the bottle and picked up a single strand of hair. "This, is your grandmother's, together with her true love's."

"Yeah, so?!"

"It's my strongest potion. But I never used it because it's unpredictable." He dropped the strand back into the glass flask and returned it to its original location on the shelf.

"What do you mean, _unpredictable_ ," Henry asked whilst playing with the piece of fabric on his bag in nervosity. "Love can make people do stupid things, _true_ love however, is an entirely different story. It controls the mind, and body." The boy listened intently.

"When one is separated from the other, and is in some kind of distress, a connection can occur. And when one dies, and that connection is severed it will always remain that way, and can never be mended… leaving the other in not only grief, but in constant literal heart ache." He still held the mirror in his hand, and said, "Tell you what, if you figure it out, I will give you the solution for your mom."

Henry cocked his head up in surprise. "What, just like that," he exclaimed.

"Let's just say, I owe your mom a favour… so after this, consider it repaid in full."

Deciding that it would probably be better not to ask further, Henry thought for a moment, and finally connected the dots. "No way! You mean… my mom isn't just in love… she is really her…"

The pawnbroker grinned, and handed the boy the mirror that would possibly solve his current predicament. "You are smarter then you look! Now, you can leave, you have been here long enough."

Just when Henry had thanked him and passed through the door, the man mocked after him, "Say hi to Regina for me!" The door slammed in its frame, making the windows tremor.

Gold just smiled. " _Such a sensitive boy, that one!"_

* * *

Henry had been sitting outside for a while with his newest possession lying on his lap, hesitating, afraid that it would be some sort of trick.

When he finally collected the courage and read every word as it was written on the frame, an image flashed on the reflective glass, making Henry gasp.

His mother unconscious… trapped in a cage, it brought his blood to a boil. However, he knew that place, he recognised it, and without giving it a second thought, slammed the item in his bag and continued down the path.

Later that day he stood in the darkened halls of the abandoned building, fiddling with his torch, when he heard a sharp noise coming from behind him. He turned around, but two hands grabbed him firmly and pulled his body further into the darkness.

* * *

Emma had been sitting in front of her self-made fire, as she rubbed her palms together, breathing onto her frozen hands, when suddenly the features of a face appeared in the fire's embers.

What? That was, _Henry!_

Right after, her phone, which she had also taken back from the hospital, beeped. She picked it up, as a single sentence smashed her heart to pieces, and made her blood freeze over.

 _Emma, where the hell are you?! Henry ran away from the hospital and hasn't come back since._

As she read the text, more letters appeared before her eyes, slowly getting etched into the wooden planks.

 _Come to the abandoned warehouse at 4pm, or Henry dies._

There was no mistaking who this message came from, and it send Emma's rage sky high. She let her hands drop at her side with fists clenched tightly and nails digging so deep, almost drawing blood.

With clenched teeth, she tried not to scream at the top of her lungs as she began to lose her mind.

Through her frenzy, the letters engraved in the wood began to glow a deep shade of amber dew to her magic getting out of hand. She tried to contain it, but when another image of henry flashed through her mind, the front floorboards flew into embers with a yell of pure anguish.

Emma knew this was not helping her kid in anyway, so she decided to take action. What she didn't know was that on the other side Zelena stared at a body of flames through the projection, a big cocky smile on her face.

When the blonde had finally extinguished the threat, she collected all her courage and the next moment she was standing in front of a warehouse. As Emma opened the heavy door as quietly as she could, she froze a second later when a loud noise came from inside the building.

In a flash her hand was at her side, grasping for her belt and pulled the weapon out of its holster. "S _hit,"_ she whispered as she came to realise that she had forgotten to reload the bullet chamber.

It completely escaped her, but who could blame her? It's not like she had time!

She stood there for what felt like hours but could only have been minutes, going through all of her options in her mind, debating on what would be her next move. She knew she should have gotten help, but she would be _damned_ if she'd let Regina suffer a moment longer.

Figuring that Zelena didn't know that she was powerless, the blonde wrapped her fingers of both hands around the rubber grip and stepped inside, with the gun held out in front of her like a shield. With one foot in front of the next she made her way into the dark building like an assassin, hired to kill.

The door fell into its lock with a deafening bang and with it all the daylight from outside shining in, was snuffed out, leaving her completely in the dark.

Emma withdrew one hand from her weapon as she held her palm straight, a small flame flickering within, lighting up part of the passage. As she had taken another few steps, her breath caught in her throat and her gun came crashing to the floor.

She tried to scream, yell out her name, but all that came out was painful, strangled sobs. Her mind had full control over her body, and her legs began to move of its own accord, forgetting everything.

Hands grasped the frigid metal bars as she stared in horror at her girl. Her flawless skin, was now deathly-pale with large dark-purple blemishes all over it and cuts, some so deep, there was still blood flowing out of it, collecting itself around her lifeless form.

"Oh, Emma, finally! So happy you could make it."

She ripped her head away from the mangled body that was Regina, and diverted all her rage towards the woman standing a few meters behind her.

"You," she breathed through clenched teeth as she took a step back and charged at her, crashing into her full force, and knocking the witch to the stone ground. Zelena cried out and tried to claw the woman off of her, but _Emma_ wasn't there anymore.

"Now, you're going to tell me where my son is… or so help me!"

Zelena lifted up an arm and pointed at a grey un-painted wall. Emma followed her eye, distracted for only a second, but it was enough for the older woman to throw the blonde off her.

The saviour got slammed into the wall by a magic force, lifting her feet of the ground and leaving her writhing against the stony surface. "You really thought you could beat me," the witch asked in a menacing voice, taunting her. "I mean, come on… you're so _weak._ "

Emma endlessly banged her hands and feet behind her, trying to escape the woman's grasp, as she yelled, "You want to see how weak I am?!"

"Please, if you could see yourself now. Some _saviour_ you are. I bet poor little Regina here doesn't even care about you, anymore then she cares about the saviour that destroyed her curse."

"Shut up. Shut the hell up." The blonde was crying now, tears streamed down her face as she willed her own magic to save her, but nothing happened. She let her head fall onto her chest in defeat.

"By the way, that boy of yours, real idiot that one. Who goes to an abandoned building alone and without any protection? You taught him that? With your reckless detective work?"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." Emma sounded so weak and small, she still had her head held low, oblivious to what was going on.

The older woman snapped her fingers and what previously displayed the blonde on the grim walls, now showed the boy's face, contorted in distress.

"Why are you still trying? I mean, dear Sis here is never going to care for you, any less then she cares for that pathetic kid of yours." Zelena continued to antagonize the blonde with a cruel smile.

"Shut up. Shut up," Emma yelled through her tears, still crashing her hands and feet behind her against the stony surface. "Why are you doing this," Emma gasped out.

"Don't you worry about my intentions, honey. I promise, they'll all become clear to you in a second." She walked up to Emma, her hand still firmly in the air holding her up from the ground. "Gina here was also so impatient, but, no matter how much I _tortured_ her, she stayed completely silent."

Emma cocked her head up at the word in shock and immediately her eye fell on her boy, the rough nylon cutting into his thin wrists as he struggled against the thick rope.

Encouraged by her son, Emma once again started to kick and thrash her limbs frantically, trying to free herself from the magic's strong hold on her. As more and more words of the other woman came through to her, more anger began to rise up, almost as if trying to break away from her skin.

"It was really quite fascinating, seeing Sis without her magic…" The witch was so occupied in her little game, she hadn't noticed the saviour's entire body being surrounded by a glowing white light, and her eyes sparking in rage.

Suddenly a thin stream of white flashed over the entire room, knocking Zelena a few feet back. She groaned and tried to get up, but as soon as she tried to move, Emma was on top of her. Anger had turned into something else entirely and she had no power over her hands anymore, reaching forward and clasping around the witch's throat.

"You bitch, Regina deserves so much better," the blonde screamed in her face as she slammed her head into the concrete repeatedly.

Henry had managed to free himself from the ropes and was now running at his mother's side. He placed a hand on the small of her back, but no movement came out of her. She continued to thrust her body forward as she continuously bashed the woman's head in.

"Mom, you're killing her," he shouted, but she didn't hear him, instead she growled in pain and rage, screaming to her that she never should have laid her hands on Henry or Regina.

"Mom, it's me! I'm fine," Henry exclaimed whilst shaking her shoulder now, trying to get through to her, but nothing worked.

When her eyes turned to normal and her anger settled down, she looked at the person laying under her, turned towards Henry and back at the woman. Slowly everything began to settle in and she slid to her knees with her hands covering the small whimpers leaving her mouth, as she looked at what she had done: Zelena laying on the floor, strangle marks on her neck, but most importantly, the large puddle of crimson flowing out of her head, gradually spreading.

With her flat palms and feet she kicked at the floor, hurriedly backing away in complete horror until her back touched the wall.

 _What did she do?_

All the walls began to close in on her and her breathing started to shake and grow rapid. Yells flooded from her lips as blood pounded viciously in her ears, and the entire room began to swim in front of her eyes. Henry was still holding her shoulder, but she didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything.

Her own hands clutched her temples, as she held her head in her hands and rocked her entire body back and forth, hugging her legs tightly to her chest.

"Mom!" Henry kept shouting at her, but her mind was disconnected from reality. All she could process was the abused body lying in front of her and the feeling like her mind was going to implode in on itself.

"Mom, please," he cried, but her breathing was coming out as short cut-off rasps, her ribcage moving up and down so speedily she might as well have been running a marathon.

"Emma!"

"I… k-k-killed… h-her," Emma stuttered through her shaky breaths. "Oh m-m-my g-od!" The boy walked closer and once again touched her shoulder, which in turn, she violently knocked off with her hand and scrambled further away as fast as she possibly could, tears running down her face.

"Don't… d-don't touch m-m-me," she cried with a deep fear radiating off her entire body. "Pleassse Henry… I'm… I'm d-dangerousss! I don't w-want to hurt y-y-you!"

"Mom, you saved her! It wasn't your fault, it was self-defence," the boy tried to convince his mother who was slipping into a full blown panic attack. He crouched up to her and folded his arms around her quivering form whilst she tried to shake him off, afraid she would harm him, but he held on tight, whispering, "You saved us, It wasn't your fault," over and over again like a mantra, desperate for Emma to believe it.

Minutes past when the saviour finally could think clearly again, and at last she hugged her son back. When they had parted, Henry told her that they should call for assistance which she agreed with by reaching for her phone, only to find her pocket empty.

She looked around her, and found the device lying in the corner of the room, completely shattered. Must have happened in the fight, she thought.

Henry had seen it too, and began to run as he tossed a, "I'm getting help," over his shoulder. "Wait," Emma yelled after him, but he was already gone. That's when she finally took note of the still unconscious woman chained behind bars, and without blinking an eye, she slowly crawled toward her, scraping her knees on the rough concrete.

She reached the cage and realised it was locked. With what little amount of energy she had still left, she blasted the metal-bared door off its hinges and left it clattering to the ground.

The blonde lifted up a finger to touch the bloodied and tear-stricken face of the older woman and shuddered at the icy-cold feeling of her skin. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and with fatigue overtaking her, her knees collapsed from under her.

She nestled up to Regina, and dropped her head on her chest as she blacked out from exhaustion.

What she didn't know was that her undying love for the queen caused her subconscious to surround them with a thick thread of white fog, engulfing them both, as they lay side-by-side in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Like I said, I'm really busy, and lots of stuff has been going on. However it will settle down again. ^^  
Have an amazing day. :)**


	7. Dreams Became Reality

**Hey, everybody.**

 **So this is it, the last chapter of my first ever Fanfiction. Thanks for sticking around for so long :)**

* * *

"Oh my god, Miss are you alright?"

Emma slowly lifted her head up from Regina's chest, groaning. As she rolled off the woman's body, men clothed in stark white scrubs rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"No," Emma shouted, shaking the hands off her. "Regina... she needs help!"

The men finally took note of the mutilated form the blonde was pointing at. But right when a woman also dressed in white, wanted to help her, Emma's body went limp, the nurse, just able to catch her in time.

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Dark soul-less eyes stared back at her once more, a tired anguished body slumped over the icy cold stone of the bathroom sink. Emma just stared at her own reflection, portraying her green emeralds, filled with unimaginable pain and regret.

As she continued to stare at the woman reflected in the glass, the queen's face appeared before her, and the venomous words repeated in her head.

" _She is poisoned, and won't live long... I'm sorry."_

A stray tear casually travelled a path down her pale skin whilst she turned the tap, cool clear water flowing down the drain, as she submerged her hands into the stream and folding her palms together, formed a little cup trapping the liquid.

 _She could still feel her body shiver as the cool morning breeze grazed her bare skin, when she had thrown the beige papery sheets off of her, and her feet touched the frigid hospital flooring._

 _Her parent's words shouted after her, as she ran through the corridor._

 _Her shuddering hand caressing the older woman's, the touch, sending a million butterflies loose in her stomach. The feeling of her heartbeat pulsing through her thin, scarred wrists, and to think that it would stop, was a thought that was beyond her comprehension._

In one swift motion she splashed the liquid into her face, the droplets mixing with tears stuck onto her frigid skin, and the cold calming her nerves. But none was enough, the dark thoughts still swirled around in her head, trying to break free, trying to take over.

" _Regina! Oh my god, Regina..." She stood there frozen in place as Robin lurched over the woman's still body, as if_ she _wasn't there, invisible, a mere figment of imagination._

 _She didn't quite perceive the image splayed out in front of her: Both pares of lips touching, Regina lifting her back of the bed, her eyes closed, and her mouth, connected, one with his._

 _The tears threatening to spill, were unable to be held back, as they stained her cheeks, and before she realised it, she let out a heart broken, bone-chilling scream._

The deafening sound of glass shattering broke the silence of only her strained cries, her face now a distorted and torn apart reflection, mirroring her feelings. Small streams of crimson began to run down the sides of the broken shards from her clenched fist.

Together with the blood slowly flowing out of her wounds, bile rose up her throat and suddenly knees crashed to the tiled flooring, and trembling fingers tightly clutched the edge of the toilet seat leaving bloodied markings on the white stone. The blonde's stomach retracted in painful convulsions, and her breathing came out heavy and laboured, the acidity making her mouth feel dry and sore.

Her thoughts had been pushed to the side by the cramps and nausea currently distracting her. The pain pushing her destructive thoughts to the back of her mind for a second more and tears dripping down her chin.

Her insides felt raw, as if her body had gone out of control and all her organs were set ablaze.

Emma pushed herself off of the toilet and dropped to the floor, her back resting against the cold marble, and bewilderedly stared straight ahead, the nerves shooting through her body. She inhaled, but it wasn't enough.

Her eye fell on her hands, bunched up in tight fists, and her tensed back pressed against the marble, as flashes came back to her, and she was in that room once more, choking the life out of her lover's sister. The blood dripping onto the tiles, the blood surrounding the woman's body. Those hands wrapped around her throat, and watching the life slowly fade from her icy-blue orbs.

She sucked in air once again, but it still wasn't sufficient.

"Come on, Emma... breathe. Come on..." She begins to count down from ten, with every number, trying to turn her ragged breathing back to normal. _One, two, three._

 _Banging on the door._

It barely got through to her tensed senses. "Emma, open up!"

 _Four, five._

"Emma, come on! I know you're in there!"

 _Six, seven, eight._ "Leave me alone!" The blonde was shocked by her own voice. So small, so weak.

"No," A voice boomed. It was Snow. "I won't!"

With her hands shaking uncontrollably she still managed to brush a golden lock behind her ears and pulled herself up by the walls, shivering in after-shock and disgust as she somehow kept herself standing.

The lock clicked, and the door knob turned. And as the door slowly opened, she stood eye to eye with her mother.

Snow opened her mouth, ready to speak, when her daughter snuck right past her, and started running, leaving the brunette dumbstruck, eyeing the small shards of glass scattered across the floor, and the severity of her child's suffering slowly sunk in. It tore her apart, seeing her so hurt and so confused.

"Please... let me help you." She turned around, but the saviour was long gone, leaving only traces of white magic lingering in the air.

Emma kept running as fast as she could, slicing her way through the chilly morning air, running away from all the sorrow, trying to escape it. Her surroundings began to change and when all the white smoke had cleared, and her vision returned she found herself in the middle of the town's main road.

Tears got swept up by the gentle gusts of wind, as she cried out, brushing past everything and everyone. Some called after her, and tried to stop her in her path, but none could keep up. Her mind was frozen, and her stomach churned.

 _Where was she headed?_ She had no idea.

Trees began to appear around her, leaves towering above. The bird's morning song caressing her ears and the fresh scent of pine and dirt reaching her nose. Right when she felt a sense of calm wash over her, the heel of her boot got caught under a thick wooden log. Her arms not extending in time, she crashed into the dirt.

The cloth from her blue jeans was torn, her knee baring a deep flesh wound, and a large gash was visible on her left cheek. as she had fallen face first onto a sharp stray rock.

It was all just too much. She couldn't handle it anymore.

Heavy cries echoed through the forest, as Emma broke down, leaning against a tree and just let herself slide down the dense bark, crouching down. Her body recoiled and just shrunk into a tiny ball, as she hollered in heart ache.

What she didn't know, was that she wasn't alone. That someone was struggling with the same emotion's, and longed for the same tranquility.

"Emma?"

The blondes eyes were closed, and her mind detached.

"Hey... Emma!" The voice calling her name still didn't register to her as leaves rustled and twigs snapped by feet shuffling through the dirt, and strong hands grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

"Snap out of it! Hey, come on." At last Emma slowly opened her eyes, and looked straight at the brunette.

"Regina," came her weak and pained response. "Go away! You hate me..."

"Hey, now." The woman's fingers gently touched her face, the blonde shuddering under the loving gesture. "I don't hate you..."

Her weak body, emotionally fully drained, leaned into her palm. More tears flowed down her face, running down the older woman's skin, when she flinched and turned away. "You should. You should... you should want to _kill_ me, after what I've done..."

Regina retracted her hand, and stared at Emma's face in genuine concern. "Don't ever say that! I could never hurt you. I- I... forgive you."

Emma finally realised the sincerity of her words and the tone it was spoken in, and hesitantly asked, "Why are you so nice... why do you care? What changed?"

The brunette's face hardened and she swallowed thickly, trying to keep her own tears at bay. Getting ready to stand up, she wanted to turn around, when Emma grabbed her hand, holding her back. "Please... Please don't... don't leave me!"

She sighed, and sat back down, but looked away. "I- I don't know what I... feel. I'm so confused, Em-" Suddenly her body went limp, and Regina fell into Emma's arms, as the poison finally had taken its toll on her.

"Regina? Regina!" Emma began to shake her in her hands, but there was no response.

"Please, no! Don't do this to me Gina." Her fingers reached for her neck; she had no pulse. "D-don't you dare... You can't… you can't die now... you have to hold on. Fight it."

She tried, but all was to no avail.

The blonde's back fell onto the dirt with a deafening thump, as she stared at the sky, whimpering, "Please..." When she suddenly remembered her kid's excited voice booming through her head.

" _It's true love! She is your true love!"_

She remembered grabbing her son by the waist and giving him a very tight hug. _"Sure honey!"_

But now, as the brunette laid there, unmoving, she was willing to try anything, even the _unthinkable_. Emma crouched down, and with her knees on the ground, crawled towards her, wincing at the pain of the wound shooting through her leg, but paying it no mind.

Carefully she arched her back, and leaned into Regina. _"Please, let this work,"_ she mumbled as her lips connected with the queen's; a warmth flooding her body, and a huge wave of white and dark purple combined, shot out, washing over the entire town.

From Grannie's to even her small apart. The one her parents were currently standing in, a giant smile splayed out across their faces, as also they felt the magic passing through them, fully aware of its true source.

And chocolate brown pools fluttered open.

As soon as Emma felt her move, she backed away quickly in complete shock. They just stared at each other like that, mouths agape.

"Y-y-you, what… I- how, did you..., Regina stuttered, her breathing coming out choked. "D-did... did we j-j-just...?"

The brunette slowly started to accept it, whilst the saviour was smiling from ear to ear, still not believing it worked. That's when the truth finally settled in. _"We... You- Oh my god... you really are my... true lo-"_

Lips once again touched each other, swallowing the blonde's words in a passionate and endearing kiss. Her chocolate pools had long since turned pitch black, only lust evident in her gaze as she looked deep into emerald green.

"No more talking," she breathed into her ear, and Emma just let herself get swept up by the strong emotions. The love radiating off of them in waves.

Regina was safe once again, and Emma laid in her queen's strong, protective arms.

 _Her dreams had become reality._

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for all the loving and support. When I first started this, I never imagined so many people being interested in it. I really enjoyed writing this, and reading all of your kind reviews and opinions on it. You guys have been a great motivation.**

 **I hope to see you in my next project.**

 **And wish you all a wonderful day/ evening :)**


End file.
